Computer software programs that allow a user to create diagrams including linked visual objects are well known in the art. To-date, these computer software programs have been limited, allowing users to create diagrams that only include visual objects of simple shape, linked with lines and laid out in a two-dimensional plane without overlap. The simple shapes of visual objects available to users have typically included rectangles, ellipses and simple polygons. In many instances, these computer software programs statically attach arrows between linked visual objects or draw lines between linked visual objects without arrows. Although these computer software programs have proven to be useful, a need exists for diagramming tools that enable a user to create enhanced diagrams.
It is therefore an object of the present invention to provide novel methods of creating and manipulating diagrams and diagramming tools for creating and manipulating diagrams.